generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellion
Lore The Hokum attack helicopter is Russia's answer to the US's Comanche. Focused on bring armor down, the Hokum is equipped with 4 anti-tank guided missiles and a powerful autocannon. It also comes in with a lot of upgrades and advanced features such as an advanced twin rotor and navigation system, and upgradable compression missile engines. Nicknames for the Hokum include "Black Shark" and "Werewolf". Unit Description The Hokum is mainly used as an anti-tank helicopter, not so useful against infantry or defense structures. Also, until the Missile Compression Engine upgrade is researched, the Hokum have to get a bit too close to the column, exposing itself to AA system. A way around this is to keep the helicopter moving about, as it can fire while moving. Having three Hokums do this can take on most tank columns in this fashion, yet it is still recommended that the AA vehicles are taken care of before anything else. Another thing the Hokum has to worry about are fighters, which it is completely at the mercy of. So unless the enemy has not an fleet of fighters, you shouldn't try to raid deep into their territory with Hokums. A blessing of the Hokum is that its missiles are guided, so they will hit the target, unless either jammed or shot down by a point-defense laser. A downside to it being equipped with guided missiles is that they are largely ineffective against infantry. Fortunately its heavy cannon is able to take out infantry fairly quickly (especially when powered up thanks to veterancy) and also deals quite a bit of damage against armored enemies. The Hokum lacks any unique upgrade to give it an unique role like other attack Helicopters, such as the China's Han Gunship or the USA's Comanche. So it mainly functions as a mean to raid tank columns, and not much else, as it lacks the means to take on other targets. However the Hokum benefits from some vital global upgrades. The high cost of the helicopter can be somewhat mitigated by purchasing the Mass Production upgrade which decreases its cost by 15%, allowing the commander to effectively field sufficient Hokums to take on enemy tank columns. Purchasing the Compression Missile Engines upgrade increases range of its guided missiles by 25%, allowing it to fire at enemy vehicles with less risk of exposing itself to enemy AA. Tactics The Hokum, despite its lack of versatility, is a helicopter that is need for a Russian commander to be highly successful. You need to understand its limitations and its strengths to make it competitive with other attack helicopters. First is to know its only effective role is to kill tank columns. But unlike the Comanche or the Han which needs upgrades to do this task extremely well, the Hokum only needs to have Missile Compression Engine, and that is to improve its ability to avoid getting shot down by AA systems. To kill tank columns, it is best to eliminate either the AA systems to keep your Hokums alive, or to target the larger tanks to deny your enemy the punch they were going to have with them. Then target the column until all targets are gone. Using Hokums in groups of 3 effectively gives you 12 ATGMs to destroy tank columns. It also means the AA systems have to focus on three targets, so you can circle strafe with your hokums around the column to deny the AA system from targeting just one Hokum. Second, if you can ensure you are going to do more damage to the enemy in cost or time loss, don't send in your Hokums. Its not worth killing a single Overlord tank for the cost of 3 of yours. Never send your Hokums against heavy AA systems or fighters, and never send them against garrisoned anti-air infantry. Finally, if the enemy isn't using tanks, you can use your Hokums to kill their artillery. This is the only time you should sacrifice your Hokums. Artillery is too dangerous to your forces, and leaving them alive will only mean they will acquire vet and do untold amounts of damage to your base. Hokums have the advantage of simply going over them and hitting them, then getting out of there in a hurry. Counters Since Hokums are a threat to any commander, taking them out will be important. Using light AA tanks, such as the Quad Cannon, the Avenger, the Tunguska, or the Gattling tank, with your tank columns will improve your column getting to their destination unscathed. Another tactic is to create a no fly zone with a mix of light and heavy AA. This means using light AA tanks with either Twin Fangs, Ural Trucks, Grumbles, or the M48 Chaparral. Fighters also work, but note the moment they return to re-arm, this can create a zone where Hokums can reign havoc. So using heavy AA works better most of the time than fighters. Category:Russian Federation Category:Helicopters